Book III-How It Should Be
by Zutara Is Da Future
Summary: So if Zuko hadn't turned traitor, how would it go? Much better, twist and turns and better show in its own. Disclaimer-Don't own ATAL, if I did, why would I be here and not rolling in money? Zutara, Sokka/Suki. Enjoy and give me pointers, R/R
1. The Awakening-Part 1

_"He should be waking up soon..."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes, just guard the door and let me know when he's awake..."_

Those were the words he heard, a gentle female voice and an older male's voice. His eyes opened, he didn't even take in the room just felt pain in his back. Letting out a groan he sat up and that's when the room came into view, red metal walls, red sheets, and the Fire Nation insignia.

Panic set in the young Avatar, what happened? Were they captured? He quickly got out of the bed, despite the pain; he fell down on his knees, his face twisted in pain. Grabbing his air glider, he used it as a cane, approaching the metal door. Where were his friends? Did they get captured? Was everyone alright? He thought he heard Katara and Sokka's voice, but couldn't be sure, maybe he imagined it.

Opening it his eyes widened as two Fire Nation soldiers were leaning against the opposite wall, once they saw him they straightened up. Before they could talk, Aang using his bending to push them to the side, the two colliding with the end of the hallway. Satisfied he ignored there screaming of he was awake and hobbled as fast he could out of there.

He came to an intersection, turning right he bumped into a tall, fat guard who let out a deep laugh. "Hey Aang-" The guard didn't get through his sentence when Aang screamed bloody murder, pushing the fat guard back with Air; he hobbled to the left to see a staircase leading to the top of the ship.

"Aang wait!" The fat guard called, the other two came out and gave chase to the Avatar, hoping to catch him. When Aang got to the ship's deck, he used the air to shut the hatch, turning around he winced but knew he would have to fight.

Fire Nation soldiers were everywhere, all watching two people fighting. Once one moved aside, Aang gaped at seeing Katara fighting Zuko, what was going on. Once he saw Zuko let out a fireball, he moved, "Katara!" He shouted, getting in front of Katara and used the air to direct it back to Zuko, whose eyes widened. The banished prince used his arms to block the fire slightly, but couldn't hold back from the blast and he landed in a pile of metal barrels and spears.

Katara let out a small cry, of what he didn't know, he turned around to great her when she ran past him straight for Zuko. He watched like an outside as Katara pulled him up and sat him in her lap, inspecting the back of his head.

"Zuko? Zuko, are you alright?" Katara asked concerned, looking him over. She touched the back of his head and he winced, his clothes were slightly singed and when she pulled her hand back blood was there.

"Yeah, Katara, I'm fine," Zuko told her, still confused on what transpired. One moment he was sparring with Katara and the next his head hit a spear; he looked at Katara and saw some blood on her fingers.

His first thought was it was hers; he placed his hand on the back of his head and sat up, only for Katara to push him back down. "Fine?" Katara asked, showing him the blood, "does this look fine?" She was already pulling water out of her canteen, and healing the wound.

Zuko pulled his hand back and saw the blood, so it was his blood, "okay, not fine."

Katara rolled her eyes as she sat him up to look at the back of his head, "not fine indeed, jerk." She muttered, though there was humor in her voice. Zuko rolled his eyes and tried to stand up, with Katara standing up with him, "I'd like to put a bandage on it anyways."

Aang stared at the banter between the two, what had he missed? It didn't even register to him that the other soldiers weren't attacking, all he saw as Zuko grabbed Katara's forearms. He touched Katara! The only thing it could lead too was another fight, at least that's what he could only assume.

"Don't you touch her!" Aang's shout startled everyone, who turned to look at him, instead of the two masters. Zuko and Katara stared wide-eyed at the boy as he charged, knowing Aang was confused and very stunned Katara shouted, "Grab him!"

Before Aang could attempt to bend, a soldier quickly grabbed him. He kept his arms around the monk's chest and lifted him off the floor, saying, "I got ya buddy!" Unfortunately Aang didn't recognize the voice, and began thrashing against him, knocking the helmet off him, making the soldier let out a startled cry.

"Easy, Aang! It's me, Sokka!"

That caused Aang to stop as he looked over his shoulder to see Sokka grinning ruefully at the boy, "Sokka?" Aang questioned, watching as Sokka's eyes lit up with joy. As he looked around the soldiers all removed their helmets, all were of Water Nation decent, he didn't even realize Sokka setting him down and releasing him.

"What-What are you-" The boy's questioning was cut off by a loud thud; everyone looked at the hatch which lead below. After a couple more thuds it gave way to reveal the big guard, whose helmet was missing.

"Pipsqueak!?" Aand cried, joy in his voice, forgetting all about his confusion. The big teen laughed, coming out of the hatch and picked the boy up, squishing him.

"Good to see you awake, Aang!" The big teen was unaware of the fact he was squishing him, simply glad the boy had returned.

"Nice to see you too-" Aang muttered, his voice muffled by Pipsqueak. "-But you're squishing me."

And like that, the boy was dropped on the ground; he bit his lip to stifle a cry of pain. Looking around the confusion was setting back in; everyone was staring at him like they'd never seen him. It was unnerving, Katara looked close to tears, yet she kept by Zuko's side, Sokka had a ridicules happy smile on his face and-Jumping up, Aang felt close to hysteria.

"Wait, where's Toph? Appa? Momo?" He looked around, for the missing three, his face brightened as Momo came down from the sky, landing on his shoulder. "Momo!" Aang joyfully grabbed the flying lemur in a hug, his faithful companion letting out a small squeak.

"Would you all shut up!"

Aang turned to the annoyed, tough female voice, to see Toph leaning over the side of the boat with The Duke beside her. "Toph you're-" He made a move to come near, but Toph held up a hand, having felt his movement.

"Keep your shirt on, Twinkle Toes." She said, fighting back a gag, she hated sailing,_ hated_ it. "Unless you like fish guts, keep your distance," the monk listened but his grin couldn't fade.

"Aang..." He turned to look at Katara who was still standing by Zuko, she had a watery smile before she focused on Sokka. "Sokka, take Aang back down so we can explain. I need to heal Zuko."

And like that Aang was giving Zuko a glare, not one of hate but mere confusion, even when Sokka placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to steer him back down. "Wait why's Zuko here? Why's Katara needing to heal him I thought-" The questions were flying from the boys mouth, why was everyone so calm around Zuko, why was Zuko even here?!

"Calm down Aang," Sokka told him, leading him to the stairs below. He knew Aang was mostly likely confused, who wouldn't be? Their enemy was currently being tended to, and worried over.

"But-" Aang tried protesting, looking over his shoulder to see Katara inspecting the back of Zuko's head. As if feeling his eyes on them, the two turned to look at him, Katara's face was joyful and worried, while Zuko looked a mix between cautious and glad.

"Aang go back down, I'll be there soon." Katara told him soothingly, seeing him alive was amazing after so long. If she could, she would have run up and hugged him, but Zuko did have a nice gash that altough mostly healed, it needed tended to soon.

Nodding Aang reluctantly followed Sokka, unsure about leaving Katara alone with the enemy, but no one was rushing to fight him. And what was stranger is he didn't come after him, why didn't Zuko want to capture him?

Sighing he knew his questions would be answered soon enough, Katara would tell him why!

|X|X|X|

"Two months!?"

Katara and Sokka winced from how loud Aang's voice was, the monk had a face of pure disbelief on his face. Two months? He was out for two whole months?! What about the eclipse? Sozin's comit?! Did they miss them?

As if seeing the questions in his wide eyes, Katara placed a hand on his shoulder, "it's okay Aang, you haven't missed either." Katara turned her head to the doorway and nodded for Sokka to leave them be; shrugging the older boy left Katara to deal with Aang.

Katara indicated Aang to turn around, which he did so his back was facing her. She bit her lip at the burn marks on his back, she hated how they couldn't have prevented this, he was only twelve (possibly thirteen) and already had marks of the war.

Bending some water, she carefully started healing his back. "Tell me where it hurts," she instructed guiding over his burnt back, her hands drifted over the spot where the lighting hit and Aang's body siezed up...

Aang felt an immense pain shot through him, as images of a lightning bolt cutting through. The searing pain, the jolt and then...nothing. His body relaxed after a little bit and he turned his head to see Katara's concern gaze.

"There, that's where. What-What happened?" He asked, waiting until she was done healing him before turning around. Katara turned her head down, and then looked at him with a mixture of sadness and pity.

"Azula, she shot you with lightning." Katara told him, keeping the hate out of her voice, afraid to upset him. She hated her, even more than before, she was just as ruthless as her father.

"We managed to get you out, we thought you were-" She couldn't even finish that sentence; the thought of Aang, one of her dearest friends dead was hard to swallow. Taking a deep breath she hugged him lightly, to reassure her he was really alive and not dead.

Aang closed his eyes and hugged her back, he almost died. What kind of Avatar was he? He couldn't die, what would happen to the world? So a new Avatar would be born, but who knows where and he/she be a baby.

Pulling back Katara gave him a watery smile and stood up, "we'll hold a meeting later, I want you to rest." Katara grabbed the bowl of water and looked at his face which was pouting slightly, chuckling she kissed the top of his head.

"Get some rest, Aang." She smiled at him gently, which was returned by a goofy grin. Before she left, Katara turned towards him and said with a smirk. "Oh by the way, love the hair."

Her words caused his face to contort in confusion as he hestiantly touch the top of his head, sure enough there was hair up there. "Whoa!" Aang yelped, jumping off the bed, he had hair. He. Had. Hair. It seemed strange and like he was betraying his Nation by having hair, it seemed weird but he had no time to shave it off, besides he was tired.

So the Avatar laid down and willed himself to sleep, it would do no good to worry. Katara and Sokka didn't seem worried, they seemed fine, even if Zuko was on board, surely it was for a good reason.

|X|X|X|

Katara sighed wearily as she entered the ship's kitchen, Aang was awake, that was the good news. They were almost to the Fire Nation and two months until the eclipse, they were so close to their goal. They just had to be extra mindful and make sure nothing like this happened again, as long as Aang was kept safe and the plan didn't falter, they would be good.

Dragging herself over to the sink, she began washing dishes, she was defiantly relieved Aang was okay. But the many sleepless nights were taking their toll, yawning she about had a heart attack from hearing a rough voice asked.

"Is he okay?"

She turned around with her hands on her hips, glaring at the ex-prince, if someone had told her Zuko who was gun-ho on chasing them would join, she would have laughed. But he was here, he changed and was now a part of the-in Sokka's words-GAang, he was also pleasant company, or that could be because he willingly offered to help her.

"Zuko, what are you doing up?" Katara asked, annoyance at the fact he was up. He changed clothes and looked better, but she had bandaged his head, giving him a headband of white bandages.

Shrugging the prince stood up, and was about to start with helping her with dishes, when she grabbed his hand a stern, disapproving look in her blue eyes. "Zuko you got grazed with a spear, you should rest." She wasn't about to have two injured people on hand, bad enough Aang was still in bad shape, she didn't want Zuko to be in the same.

Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it was just a small injury, it could have been worst, he could have been_ impaled_. "Katara I'm fine, you already practically healed it, this bandage isn't even nessicary." He regretted his words as her disapproving gaze turned into a glare, instantly he backtracked, he knew Katara's temper (which could rival any Firebenders) was a hard thing to handle.

"But-Uh, I will not take it off until you say so?" It came out as more of a question, as Zuko nervously scratched the back of his head, hoping those were the words she wanted.

Katara's glare turned into a soft smile, as she nodded, "yes, you will not remove it until I say so." She turned back to the dishes and let Zuko dry them, (a Firebender was very helpful in the kitchen), her next words almost caused Zuko to drop the plate, "or you will be impaled with several ice shards in the most painful locations."

This was one of the many times he wondered if Katara had been born into the wrong nation, she could have made an excellent Firebender. The two friends contently did dishes, until Zuko spoke up.

"You never did answer my question," Zuko looked at her from the side of his eye, she looked exhausted, he knew she had spent many sleepless nights tending to the Avatar.

"He's-He's fine, but I'm afraid of how he's going to take _it_," Katara didn't know why talking to the former enemy was easy, but talking to Zuko was comforting because he always spoke his mind, even if he didn't mean it.

When Zuko didn't speak up, she assumed the conversation was done and continued in silence, until she felt a hand on her should and then she was turned around to face Zuko. "He may be a child, but the world is counting on him, you have to make him understand this." He wasn't sure how much the kid had been babied, Katara-as he found out-has a very mothering spirit, so it wouldn't surprise him if she coddled Aang.

Katara saw the seriousness and sighed, she got the underlined message of; "You can't treat him like a kid, he needs to grow up." Yes she admitted to herself only, she may coddle Aang, but he was just a very confused, fun loving twelve year old kid! How could she not, it was like having a baby brother, but with the end drawing near he needed to grow up, and Firebender would probably do it for him.

"I-I know, but he's just a child," she wasn't really protesting, just trying to make him understand why she have coddled him, he didn't handle guilt. Evidence from the desert was proof of that and-oh spirits what if he went Avatar State!?

Zuko saw Katara pale slightly and grabbed her shoulders, "Katara? Katara look at me," he almost sighed with relief as she focused back on his concerned face. Katara felt slightly guilty but it couldn't be helped, what if he Avatar State.

"Sorry Zuko, I was thinking of the worst ways for Aang to handle this." She debated telling him every time Aang discovered something tragic, he went into the Avatar State and she could barely manage to calm him down.

Katara bit her lip, then decided to tell him, hell he might know a way to calm him down. "You see, when Aang discovered the Airbenders dead he-he went into the Avatar State," Zuko's eyes widened, so Aang had a habit of over-overacting, they were screwed in this case!

The rest of Katara's words flew out quickly, "and some crazy general made him go into the Avatar State by almost killing us, and when we learn Appa was kidnapped, he also went into the Avatar State." She sighed tiredly as she thought about the horror of those situations, it may have been great power but it was also terrifying, "he seems to go into it whenever something tragic happens, so when he discovers Bai Sing Sei is taken he'll-"

"Probably go into the Avatar State," Zuko finished a feeling of dread settling in him, what were those techiques Uncle taught him, again? Breathe in, breath out, why couldn't they have gotten a calm, collective Avatar?

Sighing Katara hugged him, needing some comfort, even if he stiffened at first, he had grown (mostly) used to her surprise hugs. "Now you see why I coddle him," she whispered, she would not have Aang go Avatar State on them, not again.

Zuko had never seen the Avatar State, but had heard about it, knowing it was probably a touchy subject he hugged her back and didn't say a word. It did make some sense, but Aang was the only hope for defeating the Firelord, it had to be him to do it, and he had to grow up.

The moment was broken by a sing-song, female voice, who sounded equally amused as the two masters jumped apart, "Katara and Zuko, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Toph!" The two shouted at the very amused Earthbender, though her face had a slightly green tint, she was feeling up to embarrassing them. She laughed loud and long, feeling their hearts race, it was so funny!

Sokka coming from behind Toph, looked confused at his sister and friend's very red face, shaking his head he knew they had more important matters. (Instead of glaring at a-now-cackling Earthbender.)

"Hey, Zuko," Zuko turned his gaze from the Earthbender to Sokka, even though it wasn't easy for the warrior to accept the ex-prince, Sokka regarded him as valuable information about the Fire Nation. "Dad and Balto are holding a meeting, we need you."

Sending a slightly apologetic look to Katara, Zuko nodded and went to follow Sokka, saying before he left, "get the Avatar and have him meet us in the meeting room as soon as possible."

Katara couldn't help but miss the warmth Zuko had, Firebenders were nice and toasty. Sighing she turned back to the dishes, only to hear Toph tsking, "Man Suger Queen, you got it bad."

The waterbender turned abruptly to face the girl; she had a feeling of what Toph meant and knew it wasn't true, "I have got nothing bad." Katara tried to keep the agitation from her voice, making her words sound final as she continued on with dishes, missing Zuko's help.

"Hmm, denile, that's the first sign..."

"Shut up, Toph!"


	2. The Awakening-Part 2

Aang sat up at hearing a knock on the door, "Aang? It's me, Katara, are you awake?" Katara's voice called out, waiting patiently, her father, Balto, Sokka and Zuko were talking battle plans and needed Aang there.

"Yup, come in Katara!" Well he sounded cheerful, then again she was positive it was an Airbender thing. Opening the door she saw him touching the top of his head, his face twisted in confusion.

Laughing softly got his attention, he stared as Katara came over a look of sadness was there, which worried the monk. "What's the matter, Katara?" Aang asked, everyone had seemed a mixture of sad and happy, it was kind of confusion.

Walking over, the Waterbender placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping against hope this would be okay. "Aang, we're discussing battle plans, we want you with us," it was time for Aang to grow up, and joining in battle plans was a good way to start.

Aang debated on that, he kind of didn't want to walk around without know where Zuko stood, was he a prisoner or something? "Actually Katara," he scratched the back of his head and looked at his feet, "I kinda wanna see Zuko first, then we can talk about battle plans."

Katara tried not to worry, she knew Zuko was dreading this situation, he told her as such. He was probably hopeful to do this in a crowded room, not one on one, though Katara would be beside him.

Before she could give him an answer, Aang continued, oblivious to her inner debate. "So where is he? In a prison cell or something?" Maybe they just let him on deck to stretch his legs or something?

Katara instantly bristled with anger, how could he say they would imprison someone? Especially Zuko, they weren't the Fire Nation! "How dare you!" To say her anger scared Aang was an understatement, he instantly leaned back from the angry Master, "Aang we do not keep prisoners! It is wrong, especially when they do nothing wrong!"

Aang turned his head away from Katara, mumbling a quick apology; he hated it when Katara got angry at him. Katara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, (a habit she developed from spending time with the banished prince), remembering he didn't know and last he knew, Zuko was enemy.

"It's-its fine Aang," This was probably her most taxing day yet, all she wanted to do was go to sleep. "I'll go get him," Katara turned and exited Aang's room, walking down the hallway to the battle room, running through her head the many ways the talk between Aang and Zuko might go wrong and the ways to diffuse it.

Opening the door, all men turned to stare at her, her father stood in the middle of a circle table, facing the door, on his left was Balto, on his right was Sokka and beside her brother was Zuko.

Clearing her throat, she kept her eyes on Zuko and not the many eyes on who interrupted them, "Zuko? Aang wants to talk with you." She could see the brief worry in his eyes before his face went into his usual indifference, nodding he walked over to her and closed the door behind him.

The two walked in tense silence, she knew Zuko was thinking of how his conversation would go and was dreading it. Giving his hand a squeeze, made him look at her, "hey, it'll be okay, Aang is very forgiving."

"He learned it from somewhere," Zuko muttered referring the fact that Katara had forgiven and shown him an act of kindness so rare it made him join, that and a nice talk from his uncle.

Smiling shyly, Katara stopped walking and made him look at her, "I will be there, you have nothing to worry about. If my_ father_ forgives you, so will Aang," that was probably the biggest shock, that Hakoda had, reluctantly, accepted Zuko as a valued fighter and information.

The two continued on, stopping in front of Aang's door, turning to face each other Katara whispered, "You ready?" To which Zuko raised an eyebrow, as if to say "hell no", but he shrugged and the two entered, unaware that their hands were still clasped together.

A factor that Aang didn't fail to notice, confusion and jealousy set in him, but confusion took over the jealousy. Zuko released Katara's hand and stood before Aang's bed, a silent staring contest was broken as Aang blinked.

Aang leaned back in shock as Zuko kneeled before him, his head facing down and his right arm resting on his knee while his left hand as resting on the floor.

"I offer you my sincerest apologies Avatar," Zuko's voice held integrity as he spoke, apologizing didn't set right with him at first, but there was a lot of it in the future. "To make up for the terrible crimes my Nation has committed, I offer you my service and teaching."

This was a moment Katara saved in her mind; reminding her Zuko would restore the Fire Nation to its former glory. However she doubted it went that deep for Aang, who had a wide grin on his face, "you mean you're going to teach me!?" Aang asked ecstatic.

Zuko glanced up at hearing the ridiculously happy voice and almost recoiled in shock at how happy the kid looked, that was it? Surely he didn't trust him like that! Nothing was that easy, he learned that the hard way.

"T-That's it? No hate? No questions?" Zuko could only stare confused at the Avatar, if this was how the Avatar acted, they were screwed. The kid shouldn't be this trusting, Ozai could easily play off this if he knew.

Katara walked over and placed her hands on his shoulder, a wave of sympathy for the prince, how hard was it to live and expect to be hated?

The monk let out a nervous chuckle, maybe he was a little over-excited, but he got a Firebending teacher! He was allowed to be excited; Fire was a hard element, even harder from previous experiences.

"Well-uh..." Aang decided that he should try and be a bit more serious; clearing his throat he slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand and bowed while still sitting, "only if you would honor me by having me as a student; Sifu Zuko," Aang was more than happy, he thought Zuko wasn't all that bad, he once even saved him!

Zuko's lips twitched upwards in a ghost of a smile, before he felt Katara apply gentle pressure to his shoulders, indicating for him to stand. He had worked for two months to gain-at least a little-trust from everyone on this boat, and yet Aang had accepted him so easily, quicker than Katara even.

"But..." A cunning smirk crossed Aang's face as he stood, crossing his arms and trying to appear intimidating to the taller teenager.

The slightly serious mood was ruined by Aang looking in his tattered shirt, calling the flying lemurs name; eventually the lemur popped out (of where the ex-prince didn't want to know) and perched on Aang's shoulder.

Turning the monk held a whispering conversation to flying lemur, to the amusement of Katara and the bemusement of Zuko. With a chuckle that worried the Firebender, Aang turned around and held Momo out, for a couple of seconds lemur held a staring contest with Zuko.

Until the lemur launched itself at him, throwing him off balance with a disgruntled sound, Zuko fell down with the lemur on his chest. Just when he thought it couldn't get worst, the lemur had the audacity to lick his face, "Gah!" Zuko shouted, what was wrong with this thing!?

Katara was laughing out loud at the sight, unable to help it, the prince who had chased them relentlessly around the world was taken down by Momo! It was too much, though she wouldn't tell anyone else of this.

Aang was laughing softly as Momo turned to his owner and held up both thumbs, as if to say "I approve." Shaking his head, Aang patted Momo, the lemur content to sit on Zuko, who was busy wiping the lemur spit off his face.

"Well, Zuko, if Momo likes you then you've been accepted!" Aang told him happily, the somber mood the entire ship held wasn't that bad, now that he got some laughs.

"Joy, I have the approval of a lemur," Zuko said sarcastically. Because he really wanted the flying lemur to like him, sure and he also wanted to make friendship bracelets with Azula, wait no, not really.

The Firebender glared at Katara who had yet to stop laughing, one arm was wrapped around her middle and her other hand was covering her mouth. Normally Zuko would feel quite stupid for talking to an animal which probably didn't understand a word he said; however since the Avatar gang didn't do seriousness unless dire threat, he knew being serious all the time would be painful.

"Momo," he whispered getting the lemur's attention, who stared curiously at him. Zuko pointed at the young girl and said in the same low tone, "Sick her." Like a horror show, Momo's head turned very, very slowly to look at Katara, then with a loud screech jumped off Zuko and launched itself into Katara.

"Momo!" Katara shriek, just barely managing to catch him, only to drop him with a disgusted noise once he licked her face, "Yuck!" She looked to see Momo land on Aang's bed, where he happily licked himself. Aang had fallen over with laughter, rolling on the bed while Zuko was chuckling slightly.

"You think this is funny!?" Katara shouted at them, even her shout did nothing but make Zuko nod. Scowling she huffed and left the room, secretly happy Zuko and Aang got along well, on the outside she was contemplating various tortures for them.

Shaking his head at the angry Waterbender, Zuko stood up and decided she was overacting, she has told him to lighten up. Looking at the Avatar who was happily petting Momo, he shook his head, the kid was so, simple, it actually unnerved him.

"Come on, Avatar, the planning won't wait."

Hearing Zuko's voice, Aang looked up with a crooked grin. Getting up he nodded and walked to the door, wincing slightly, but stopped and gave Zuko a sheepish grin. "By the way Zuko, call me Aang, Avatar sounds so...formal."

Zuko's eyes widened briefly, but kept his head down, about to open the door. "Very well Ava-Aang, let's go," He should have assumed the Avatar would easily allow him in, but it was still strange, he expected people to hate him, he was Fire Nation.

Sighing he decided he was just going to get used to it, since the only kindness he'd ever known was either his mother or uncle, but of who were gone.

|X|X|X|

"Alright, Zuko, when we hit the barricade what plan of action do you suggest?"

"Admiral Chan is bad at relaying messages, so we can easily say we're from the eastern fleet and get out clean."

The group of men was listening to Zuko explaining what they should say to get out, how it wasn't the easiest but they could trick him into believing them, if no one messed up. While everyone was listing and offering suggestions, Aang was struggling to stay awake. Katara notice this and was about to send him to his room, when Zuko gave her a pointed look, they couldn't coddle him, not anymore.

Nodding she bit her lip and kept quiet. Though it went against her motherly instincts, she understood, war was real now and they needed Aang to be strong.

"Very well, Zuko, I think we all need rest and you need to give Aang an update." Hakoda told him, it would take another day to reach the fleet; they had time to prepare Aang. All of the Water Tribe warriors left, leaving Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang.

A tense silence followed until Sokka broke it, "Aang, what do you remember?" Wondering where they should start, how much Aang remembered.

Shrugging the Avatar kept his eyes cast downward, all he remembered was pain, lots of pain. "I-I don't, I'm sorry guys but..."

"Aang, it's okay," Katara soothed, she had wondered if telling him was a good idea, but everyone agreed keeping secrets from him was a bad idea. "Why don't we start from the beginning, hmm?"

|X|X|X|

_"She's very kind," Iroh said conversationally to his nephew, who was simply staring at his reflection in the crystal._

_"She offered to heal me..." Iroh's eyes softened at the dumb struck tone in his nephews voice, the young Waterbender was a kind, sweet girl that much he knew. The fact she had threated his nephew with that kind of kindness, made him feel very grateful to her, not many showed that to him without wanting something in return._

_"She did."_

_"Why-Why would she do that? After all I have done?" Zuko was now talking to himself, all of the terrible things he'd done and she offered to heal him, offered him kindness only his Uncle and Mother gave._

_Chuckling slightly, the old man placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, amusement clear in his voice, "Nephew you chased her around the world, she probably thinks you're interested."_

_Zuko's face flushed and he shook his head, his uncle was a strange man, he loved him but he was intent on making him embarrassed. "Uncle please, I'm not-She's-It's not what you think!" Though the look he got from his uncle, said that he knew better._

_"But...what can I do? To repay her, even for the offer?" Zuko sat down with a sigh; he felt strange, a girl who should hate him offered to heal him. And what his Nation did to her mother, he used to be so proud of his Nation, now he wondered if maybe his father was wrong._

_Sitting down beside him, Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Prince Zuko, from our travels you've seen what your father has done, how he makes people live in fear." Iroh said he had always hoped Zuko would join with the Avatar, since they first saw him he knew destiny and planned to help it._

_"There is no honor in the Fire Nation, not anymore, but you can fix it." Zuko was staring at his uncle's, his grave tone worrying him, but he listened to him closely, knowing that the Fire Nation was falling._

_"You can bring back the honor your grandfathers had, you can restore the Fire Nation and make people believe it's okay not to fear us!" Zuko's face twisted in confusion, how? How could he? He was banish and wasn't allowed to return!_

_"How Uncle? How could I fix our Nation?" Zuko voice held a touch of anger, not at his uncle but at himself. He startled as his uncle pulled him into a hug, but hugged him back._

_"Defeat your father," Iroh whispered, wondering if Zuko would choose the path of good, with any luck, yes. "Join the Avatar and help take down your father, reclaim the throne and bring greatness to our Nation once again." He pulled back to see the indecision in his nephew's one good eye, knowing he was trying to decide if he should help fight his father and bring back the Fire Nation or not._

_"Also, it would make that Waterbender very happy," Iroh chuckled at how flushed his nephew got, he made it too easy sometimes. Standing up Iroh pulled Zuko up; the ex-prince walked to a stalagmite and stared at his reflection._

_Should he? Should he take down the man who burned and scorned him? Keep him from making more people's life's miserable? What would his mother want? He closed his eyes and heard her sweet voice._

"Make me proud, do what your heart tells you."

_Turning to his uncle, he nodded, "I will take down my father, I'll bring back our nation from its dark hole." The pure joy in Iroh's eyes made Zuko feel that more secure about his decision, his Uncle obviously approved of this and wanted him not to make the same mistakes his family has._

_A bit of amusement filtered in the old man's eyes as he said, much to Zuko's horror, "That is wonderful nephew; you know what they say about Waterbenders? They are quite flexible in-"_

_"Uncle please!" Zuko cried he really didn't want to think about the pretty Waterbender in-Oh Agni he was thinking of her now, damn him!_

_Iroh chuckled at the deep blush on his nephew's face, walking over he grabbed his shoulder and the two walked out, following the Avatar. The two walked in comfortable silence, until Iroh glanced at his nephew out of the corner of his eye._

_"I also expect plenty of great-nieces and nephews."_

_"Uncle, Do you ever tire of embarressing me!?"_

_"I'm your uncle, it's my job."_

_Shortly down the path, the two ran into Azula and a plan formed in both minds. Tricking Azula wasn't easy, but the Zuko managed and soon was facing Katara who was staring wide-eyed and in horror, he instantly felt guilty but got into a stance regardless._

_"I thought you changed!" Katara cried, panting slightly from the fight._

_Zuko gave her a cool stare, then stunning everyone; he spun around, sending several blast of fire at the Dei Lee. Turning back to face her, there was a barely there smirk, "I have."_

_Katara gasped and if they weren't in a battle, she would have run and hugged him. She settled instead for standing back to back with him, the two staring down the emotionless Dai Lee._

_The group split and Azula walked through, clapping with her usual cruel smirk. "I should have realize, little Zuzu found a girlfriend and couldn't fight against her." The two teens weren't blushing at her statement, more important things on their mind._

_"Sad really, that's what makes you soft Zuzu, so very soft," Azula turned around and walked through, waving her hand she commanded. "Finish them," she would deal with them later, she had more important things to worry about, like killing the Avatar._

_Katara's eyes widened as she realized where Azula was heading, "Zuko, she's heading for Aang!" Zuko looked at where she was staring, seeing a crystal hut-which he could only assume held the Avatar-the two started that way._

_Fire and Water mixed beautifully as the two fought the Dai Lee, getting closer to Azula. Soon enough the two stood in front of her, ready to fight her. They glared hard at her as she chuckled, "really? You wish to fight me?" Azula asked shaking her head, they were even bigger idiots then she thought._

_"Idiots, do you really think you can fight me?" Azula stood proud as the Dai Lee closed in on them; however the two stood their ground, ready to fight against the overwhelming odds._

_Suddenly the ground trembled, a beam of light escaping the crystal hut as the Avatar floated out, his back turned to them, a white light glowing around him._

_For a spit second, Katara had hope they would escape this._

_For a split second, Zuko believed everything would be alright._

_ In a split second a bolt of lightning ran through him, the Airbender's back arched as the light died and he fell down._

_"Aang!" Katara cried rushing to him, seeing the lightning cut through him as his back arched. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he sent a wave of fire at his sister, who easily disapated it. _

_The angry ex-prince sent fire blast, after fire blast at the Dai Lee, keeping them back as he made his way to Katara and the unconscious Aang._

_Standing in front of her and the Avatar, he glanced behind him to see Aang in Katara's lap and tears in the Waterbender's eyes. Fearing the worst, and knowing Katara was in no mood to fight now, he reared back and let loose a giant wall of Fire._

_However his Uncle dropped down and caught the Fire, turning around he magnified it and sent it to all Dai Lee, scattering them. Before Zuko could question, Iroh looked over his shoulder briefly, a small frown on his face, before he focused on an angry Azula._

_"Run!" Iroh shouted, knowing they have to get the Avatar out of here. "Get the Avatar out of here, go!"_

_The two teens stared at the old man as he easily kept the Dei Lee back, "Uncle..." Zuko stared as he stepped back, standing beside Katara. He knew they should leave, he knew it was for the best, yet he also didn't want to leave his uncle._

_"Go nephew, save yourself and the girl," Iroh stared down at the army; there was a couple of seconds of silence, before the old man whispered. "You've made me proud, now go." His nephew, the Avatar and his friends would get out, they would save the world. All they had to do was get out of here alive, which Iroh would allow._

_Those words made tears form in Zuko's eyes, as he crouched behind Katara, gripping her shoulders she Waterbended the two out of there. Both watching the brave man fight for them, to save their lifes._

|X|X|X|

"When we got out, we healed you and found Father," Katara explained, telling him of how they captured the boat and had been sailing for one and a half months. Aang was listening with rapid attention, taking everything in as they explained their plan to infiltrate the Fire Nation and have Hakoda and his friends track down any and every one from their travels.

"Also, we have the greatness news ever," Sokka jumped in, a happy grin on his face. Sokka took a deep breath and said with a flourish, "the whole world thinks you're dead!"

There were a couple of minutes of silence; Aang's eyes were staring blankly at the table, his fist gripping the table to where his knuckles turned white. Everyone shared a glance, worrying slightly but continuing.

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes, the world believes you are d-e-a-d." Toph said, propping her feet on the table and stretching back, she wasn't feeling near as nauseous right now and was enjoying it.

The world...they thought he died...

"That also means the Fire Nation believes it, well if Azula goes boasting." Sokka said looking at Aang, hoping he responded soon.

He failed them...he failed everyone...

"Azula will, the amount of praise for killing the Avatar in the Fire Nation is high and she's the princess, father will be happy with her." Zuko said, knowing his sister would easily take the praise of killing Aang.

The group continued to talk, discussing the event of Aang's 'death' and the merits of it, how easy it would be now that the world assumed he died. The group startled as Aang let out a horse scream and stood up, "I failed! The whole world thinks I've died!"

Seeing how this was affecting him, Katara reached a hand out, "Aang, please..."

"Seriously Twinkle Toes, you need to stop panicking." Toph didn't like the sudden rise in heart rate on him, especially since he's still recovering from the battle,

"You don't understand!" Aang shouted at them, feeling himself get angry from the wide-eyed stares, they didn't get it! "I've died; the whole world just lost hope because I died!"

Aang ran out of the room, heading straight for his bedroom. How could he have let this happen? The world hates him, he knows it, how could they not? He disappeared once, but now, the world believed he was dead, what kind of Avatar was he?

"Aang!" Katara cried, about to go after him and comfort him when Zuko wrapped his arms around her to stop her. "Zuko! Let me go!" She struggled against him, only to hold back a shiver as she felt his warm breath ghost across her neck, damn him, she needed to think of Aang not how good this felt!

"Let him go, Katara, he needs time to think," Zuko whispered, trying to calm her like she done for him. Well, that could have gone worse; at least he didn't go Avatar State.

Toph smirked at the exchange, oh yes, she sense some good teasing in the future. "He's not seeing this from a strategic point, is he?" Sokka asked with a sigh, sitting down in the chair behind him, keeping his head in-between his hands, having missed the Firebender and his sister interacting.

"He's thinking of how he failed..." Katara mentally cursed herself for letting Sokka say it; surely she should have realized how he would have acted, but no...She let her tactless brother handle it!

Toph huffed, shaking her head at Aang's childish reaction, "Twinkle Toes needs to suck it up and man up." She felt Katara get angry at her and shrugged, she spoke the truth.

A couple of seconds' later, Zuko spoke up, "I think Toph's right..." He felt a bead of sweat from Katara's instant angry glare, instantly he started back peddling. "In-Um, nicer terms, but she's-"

"Got a point," Sokka agreed, he could only hope going through the Fire Nation would help Aang grow up. He didn't want his-practically-little brother losing his innocent, but all of them agreed they weren't kids, even Toph. Kids don't handle war; kids don't have the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Their only hope was a twelve year old kid, who lived in peace his entire life and suddenly got thrust into war. Yes they knew it was hard for Aang, a guy who loved and embraced peace, to come to terms with this, but in this world it was either them or Ozai.


	3. The Awakening-Part 3

Katara walked down the hallway, carrying a tray of soup. After Aang's freak-out, everyone remembered their lines for tomorrow and Katara and Zuko prepared supper. It amazed her how much Zuko wanted to help her, he said it came from working in the Tea Shop, she was just glad someone willingly helped her without her having to drag them kicking and scream.

The whole ship was tense, tenser than normal. Aang's reaction wasn't expected; of course he would feel like he let the world down. They had hoped it would be easier; they could make him see it from a strategic point of view. Unfortunately, Aang didn't see it that way, and it would probably take some time to convince him of how needed it was for him to stay 'dead'.

Approaching the door, she raised her hand to knock, only to hear someone clear their throat. Turning her head she saw Zuko leaning against a wall, slightly farther down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" He asked walking towards her, staring at the tray of hot soup. She had left supper without a word, again to coddle the kid! While Aang did have too many responsibilities for a kid, he could either accept it or run, he was hoping for the former.

"Oh, um-well I was bringing Aang supper," Katara glanced down at the tray of soup, along with some simple bread. She didn't know why she felt nervous, but since Zuko's gaze had yet to leave her, she started rambling.

"I know Aang's not feeling like leaving, so I decided to bring him food, the poor boy is-"

"Katara..." There was a warning in Zuko's tone which made her look up; he had his arms crossed and a disapproving glare. Katara stood up straighter and glared back, who was he to say how to treat Aang? He didn't know how sensitive the boy was! He couldn't just walk in and decide on how to treat him...even if he was slightly right.

"Don't say it, Zuko," Katara said holding her head high, Aang was overwhelmed, and she didn't want to cause him to have a mental breakdown! "Aang isn't feeling well; there is no problem with giving him his supper."

"Katara he's feeling better, he should eat with everyone," Zuko argued back leaning forward to tower over the girl. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love being taller than her. "Maybe he could explain what happened earlier."

"Oh, says the man who won't talk about his past!" Katara's eyes were alight with anger, it was-strangely-fun arguing with Zuko, kind of challenging and risky.

Zuko snorted and a bit of steam escaped, a sign he was angry, "my past doesn't matter-" The angry Firebender pointed to the door, "he is the Avatar, he _does_ matter!"

|X|X|X|

Aang almost rolled his eyes at the feuding outside his door, to say it was a bit weird to have Zuko hanging around was an understatement. But it was nice to have a Firebending teacher, even if he was generally confused on the buddy-buddy attitude he and Katara had suddenly developed.

Sighing he glanced at the door, one hand was absentmindedly petting Momo, "you know I can hear you, right?" The second Aang spoke, the noises stopped. Only to pick back up with hushed whispering he couldn't identify and what sounding like slapping, Aang rolled his eyes as he heard a knock.

"Aang, suppers done, come out and eat." There was Zuko, sounding moody and upset; he wasn't feeling like caring right now.

"I'm not hungry." He muttered grumpily, rolling over, feeling guilty. The whole world thought their only hope was dead, how could he face them again?

|X|X|X|

"Zuko don't," Katara warned keeping a hand on his chest to-hopefully-prevent Zuko breaking the metal door.

Ignoring her, he knocked again, louder. "Aang, open this door!" Zuko commanded, did he used to act this-this, bratty? If so, he would love to go back in time and punch himself. At hearing no respond, Zuko knocked again louder.

"Aang please, open the door," Katara tried, at this point she just wanted him to eat! He needed his strength, how could he get better if he refused to eat?

A couple of seconds later, they both bristled at hearing him say, "No..."

Growling lowly, Zuko tried the door to discover it was locked. Pushing Katara away, he pounded on the door in anger; he had enough of this attitude. "Aang, you have five seconds to come out of there!"

Katara worried her bottom lip, seeing steam coming from Zuko as he counted. She hoped Aang got out of there, before Zuko's anger got out of hand. Sure he was doing...a little better, not much, but it was an improvement.

At the count of three, the door opened to reveal Aang. He looked at the two; Katara looked relieved while Zuko looked pissed. He didn't meet their gaze as he wordlessly grabbed the tray and slammed the door shut, locking it.

The two stared at the door, he slammed it shut? He slammed it SHUT!? In an instant, Zuko was knocking again, Katara looking equality as mad as she started scolding. "Aang, that is no way to act!" However her words of how he shouldn't slammed doors on friends and he should remember to thank people, were probably falling on deft ears.

Unbeknownst to the two angry, scolding bender, Toph was watching in amusement. Really if she thought the feelings between Katara and Jet were bad, this was worst! The two had so many emotions around each other it was amazing they didn't just make out or something!

"Man, you two are acting like his parents!" That shut up the older teens as they turned to stare at a smirking Toph, who had her arms crossed and looking vaguely smug. "I mean seriously, can't you see?" She walked in between them and pointed at both of them, feeling both their heart rate's spike.

She waited a couple of seconds, to drag it out, when she exclaimed. "Aang is in his rebelious teen stage!" That was probably the last thing they expected to hear from her, something more along the lines of, "you two argue like a married couple!"

Katara rolled her eyes at Toph, doubting Aang would ever enter a brooding, disobedient stage. She would beat it out of him, before he even considered it! Turning back to the door she knocked, "Aang? Aang open-"

She stopped talking as Zuko grabbed her wrist, shaking his head he turned to stare at the door. "Alright Aang, if you want to be that way, fine. If you want to ignore your concerned friends, don't let us stop you," It was a trick Iroh used on him often, a guilt trip.

Keeping a hand on Katara's wrist, he turned and walked down the hallway, "Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara asked, trying to pull her wrist back, she thought he wanted Aang out of there! Now he was walking away?

Zuko remained silent as they walked into the kitchen; he released her wrist and pointed to a chair. Crossing her arms, Katara huffed and sat down, glaring as Zuko warmed their soup and began eating.

"Well? Why'd you drag me away?" Katara asked after a couple of seconds of silence, eating some of her-now-warm soup. She thought he wanted him out, heck; even she wanted him out of there to talk to her.

"It's a trick Uncle used on me, a guilt trip..." When Zuko mentioned his Uncle-who Katara felt like she was indebted to-all anger (annoyance) vanished and she grabbed his hand across the table, giving him a gentle smile.

"You think it'll work?" She asked, seeing the brief emotion flicker in his eyes at talking of his Uncle. Katara knew of the bond he shared with his Uncle, and how hard it must be not knowing what happened to him.

Zuko shrugged and resumed eating, strangely not minding Katara holding his hand, it felt right. Even though it shouldn't, he wasn't going to stop her. With any luck, Aang would get out of his funk and explain instead of shouting, at least he didn't shout much anymore.

|X|X|X|

The next day saw the ship preparing, hiding any and everything not Fire Nation. Appa was flying and concealed by the clouds, Momo was inside the ship Toph and the Duke were hiding on top of the ship in case they were needed.

Aang however, hadn't moved yet, he didn't show for breakfast so she simply left the food by the door and told him not to leave. Zuko and Sokka were busy, making sure they looked Fire Nation.

Speaking of the ex-prince, Katara walked down the hallway to Zuko's room, entering she saw him fiddling with the chest plate to his suit of armor. For a split second she didn't see the Zuko who only wanted to save his nation, restore it to its former glory. She saw the angry teenager who wanted Aang's head on a platter, who chased them relentlessly around the world.

However when he turned to look at her, his good eye with a twinge of sadness, all thought of him being the enemy faded. All she saw was a boy who only wanted his father's love and never got it, knew he would never get it, so he would bring honor back to his Nation.

Katara walked over and picked up the mask, handing it too him he stared at the mirror then the mask. "I feel like I did back then..." Zuko muttered, his body stiffen once he felt Katara's arms draped over his shoulders, then relax once he knew who it was.

Grabbing the mask from him, she held it up in front of him, both staring at the mirror. Handing it back to him, she kissed the right side of his face, seeing him flinch at her kissing his scar, a brief frown crossed her face, she wondered if he'd ever see her like she did.

"But you're not that man anymore," She whispered knowing he had changed; he was human and felt regret for his mistakes. He wasn't his father, he wasn't his sister, he was Zuko, a man who tried his best to win his father's love, but knew he would never have it.

Zuko looked over his shoulder at her; she was a mystery, pure and simple. Though he wouldn't change it, she was everything good in a world full of hate, "how do you know?"

Katara hugged him from around the shoulders, watching as he put on the mask. Stepping from behind him she gave him a soft smile as she stood in front of the mirror, "I just do, trust me." Strange how those short words reassured him, told him he had changed and was different.

Placing a hand on the mask, where his scar was hidden, she stared into his eyes. Silently telling him she believed in him, she trusted him to do good, and for some unknown reason, Zuko wanted to live up to her expectations.

He wanted to prove she could trust him; he wanted to show her she made the right choice in believing in him. He couldn't understand or even began to explain the bond he felt with her, either because there past were similar or they were _similar_.

Zuko cupped her check with his hand, smirking under the mask at her blush. He would grab her shoulder, arm or wrist, but that was mainly to prevent her from doing something. This was a different touch, and it felt more…intimate…like it meant more.

He gave her a nod to show he understood and stepped back, allowing his hand to drop. Katara placed her hand where his had been, even with the armor he still felt warm. Shaking her head she gave him a warm smile, deciding to ignore the amusement-and smugness-in his eyes and walked out. As she walked down the hallway she tried valiantly to fight the blush on her face, incase Toph caught her unaware.

Looking in the mirror, Katara's words in his mind, mixed with his Uncle's and his Mother. Only three people had ever, ever tried to believe in him, ever tried to make him see the light. Two were family, but one was a stranger, she didn't have an obligation to care about him, yet she did.

"Hey, Zuko?" He turned to see Sokka standing in the doorway, a simple Fire Nation armor without the skull mask. "We gotta go; we're heading to the fleet."

|X|X|X|

"Halt! Who goes there?" A middle age man asked, he was dressed in the Fire Nation Army admiral outfit, standing tall and proud as he stared down the strange ship. He and Hakoda stared at each other across the water, with Balto and Zuko standing beside him.

"My name is General Akira, Sir. We come from the eastern fleet," Hakoda told him, waiting as the Admiral arched an eyebrow. The Fire Nation Admiral turned to his men and held a whispering conversation, discussing if what they said was true.

A couple of tense minutes later, the general gave Hakoda a disbelieving stare, "I don't see anything here..."

Hakoda cleared his throat, remembering what Zuko told him, "I thought Admiral Chan sent word, but then again, you know how he is." Hakoda said with a chuckle, which the general returned.

"Yes, I'd best have a word with him..." He said more to himself, "well...First a couple of questions, procedure of course."

Hakoda nodded, "Yes, of course."

There was another tense moment as the two stared down each other, the Admiral looked away first and cleared his throat. "Now, the reason you are here?"

"Ba Sing Sei has been taken; I've been given orders to return." Hakoda explained, mentally thankful they had a Fire Nation Intel. Unknown to them Aang and Momo lifted the hatch up and were listening, sure Aang had heard their plan, but he didn't want to the world to think he was dead! What good could he do if the world lost hope?

"Hmm...And who gave the orders?"

He was itching to go out there and show them he was alive, show them he wasn't dead and restore the faith.

"Admiral Chan, of course, he told me he'd send word."

Why couldn't he? Surely it wouldn't throw their plan off terribly? Just to show you couldn't keep a good Avatar down!

"Admiral Chan, apparently either forgot or it's late, typical of him."

He wouldn't let the world down...not again...Never again, he won't do that to the world.

"Yes Sir, I assumed Admiral Chan sent word, but apparently he did not. We were told to report for new orders in the capital."

Aang glanced down at Momo, who was wiggling and trying to escape. Aang's face twisted in concentration as he stuffed Momo back inside his tattered shirt, his triumphant grin shattered as Momo shot out, Aang's face taking on horror.

So what if he thought about coming out, Momo flying out was bond to attracted attention and...Maybe he didn't think this through...

|X|X|X|

Sokka was listening intently to the conversation; they were going to get out clean! No mess, no questions! His father was answering all questions easily, if he didn't know better, he'd believe he was Fire Nation!

That Admiral wouldn't know what hit him, nothing could-Sokka almost had a heart-attack at seeing Momo flying in the sky, how did he get out here!? They locked him up with Aang, and Aang was...Oh no, how could he grab it without attracting attention! Maybe no one would spot a flying-lemur, yeah, Momo blended fine! Right? Right, of course...It was all going to be...fine...

Sadly, Sokka believing everything would be 'fine' did not stop everyone looking up and seeing the flying-lemur. Slowly the Admiral and Hakoda glanced from the sky right at each other, "The lemur? You're not-!"

"Battle Stations!" Hakoda shouted, running up to the steering wheel, which Pipsqueak was controlling.

In a second Katara came out of the shadows, ready in case of a incident. Gathering water from the ocean, she drew back and launched it at a flaming rock, distinguishing it and pushing it back slightly. Zuko stood in front of her and sent a wave of fire at it, pushing it back to where it landed in the water, grazing the enemy ship.

Aang stared in horror and was about to come up and help, when Sokka came down and blocked his view. Aang ignored Sokka's serious look and tried to look behind him, seeing a glispe of Katara and Zuko fighting against the flaming rocks that were hurled at the ship.

"Sokka, move! I've got too-" He stopped and hissed in pain as Sokka grabbed his shoulders and squeezed gently, just to get his point across, "No Aang, it's too dangerous for you." Sokka told him sternly. Bad enough the ship knew they weren't Fire Nation, they didn't need to know that the Avatar was alive, that would screw up there plan royally!

"I can't stay hidden!" Aang protested, meaning more than the battle.

"You can and you will!" Sokka insisted, he loved Aang like a little brother, but this was too important for Aang to mess up.

|X|X|X|

"Everyone hold on!" Pipsqueak shouted, veering the ship suddenly to the left out of the way of the enemy ship, jerking everyone. Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and twisted them to where his back hit the railing, and Katara fell into him.

"Zuko, are you okay?" Katara asked, concern clear in her eyes as she heard him let out a muffled groan. Even with the armor she knew it had to hurt, Zuko nodded and if he wasn't wearing the mask, she would have seen his smirk.

"Steam?" He asked with a hint of amusement, watching as a smirk formed on Katara's lips. The two of them had practiced this move for a reason, and now was as good as any time to see if it was as effective out of practice.

She nodded and the two masters rushed to the other side of the boat, Katara dredging up a tidal wave behind her and Zuko concentrating on a fire wave. The two reached the other side of the ship, both reared back then sent their respected elements forward. The fire and water clashed over the enemy boat, creating a wave of steam that surrounding it, disrupting the water.

The two watched grimly as the Sea Serpent rose up and looked down on the enemy ship, it looked down at its newest meal, its tail wrapping around the metal ship. The serpent wasn't sure how it got here, all he knew was it food.

As Pipsqueak steered them away, the ship being taken down by the serpent was fading. Katara glanced at Zuko and wished he wasn't wearing that mask, so she could sense what he was feeling. "Well...We won't have to worry about him, huh?" Katara was hoping he was okay, she watched as Momo swooped down and landed on her shoulder.

Zuko glared at the lemur, before throwing the helmet off, along with the mask. Katara almost wished he still had the mask, he was seething with steam coming out his nose, anger was clear in his eyes.

They both looked at the lemur that was licking his paw, turning to look at each other; both silently knew how Momo got out here.

"Aang..." Zuko growled marching over to the hatch that led to down below, with Katara following behind, hoping to calm him down in case. The hatch opened harshly, resounding against the ship. Sokka came up dragging Aang behind him by his tattered shirt.

Sokka released him and stood beside Zuko with his arms crossed, a disapproving gaze at Aang. Katara had told him to stay put and what did he do? He came up and let Momo escape, they were lucky they got away and the Serpent was there. He would gladly let Zuko take this, judging by the seething ex-prince, Aang was in for a talk down.

"Aang, what in the spirits were you thinking?" Zuko growled out, his voice dangerously low as he tried valiantly to suppress his anger. Katara told (warned) him that Aang was very childish, while it was enduring as Katara put it, he sometimes had bad judgment. This was probably the worst, adding to the fact that he directly disobeyed an order, from Katara no less.

Aang kept his head down, seeing Toph come over slightly green. Zuko even in his anger reached out a hand to steady Toph, who was leaning slightly against Zuko. He didn't mean for this to happen, it's not like he told Momo to cause trouble, though he did want to come out and prove he was alive. Aang mumbled a soft apologie, which didn't ease Zuko's anger, only adding to it.

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" Zuko yelled his fist clinched, sorry that was it? Sorry didn't fix it if they were captured; the Fire Nation wasn't merciful, ever. Katara rested a hand on his shoulder, using another hand to drag Toph closer to her; she knew Zuko was losing his grip on his failing temper.

"Aang sorry doesn't cut it! Do you know that the Fire Nation could have captured us?!" Zuko felt his temper flaring at the fact Aang refused to meet his eyes, couldn't the kid looked at him? "Aang, look at me..."

Aang hesitantly looked up, Katara looked a mix between concerned and distressed, Zuko looked purely angry, while Sokka looked disapproving; Toph had her arms crossed and still looked nauseous.

Aang gave Zuko the look he often used on Katara, his eyes widen and his lip quivered as he tried to explain himself, "I'm sorry Zuko, I just wanted to see what was happening! I didn't send Momo out!"

"Momo wouldn't have gotten out if you listened to Katara," Zuko rebutted, he wasn't listening for excuses. Aang should know better, for Agni's sake they were in a war! He couldn't mess up like this, he was the freaking Avatar! He had to grow up, at least a little.

Zuko took a couple of deep breathes as he tried to regain his temper, grateful for Katara's soothing presence as she rubbing her hand over his back, he needed a couple of minutes of mediation before he could deal with this. "Aang just-just go to your room..."

Aang's brows furrowed as Zuko looked away and seemed to be taking deep breathes.

"I'm sorry Zuko-"

Katara held up a hand, shaking her head she pointed to the hatch, "Aang just go..." She said tiredly, she didn't have enough rest or patience to deal with this. Their whole plan almost blew up in a matter of seconds, no matter how much she loved Aang, she needed time to think and cool down Zuko.

Aang's face took on distress, why would Katara want to send him away? He explained it wasn't totally his fault, didn't Katara understand. "But-"

"Twinkle Toes just move!" Toph whined wanting to get out of this drama and rest, damn sea sickness.

Aang stared at his friends, what was wrong? Were they angry? Disappointed? "Wait, I just wanted to help I-"

"Aang, go downstairs, we'll talk later." Sokka instructed rubbing his temples. Knowing they needed to all calm down and understand Aang was a naive kid, accidents happen, even though this accident could have resulted their carefully made plan being ruined.

Aang let out a small whine, which made Momo come over and land on his shoulders. The depressed Aang turned around and walked down, using his staff as support. Why were his friends upset, he didn't mean to do anything! He couldn't just stay down, he couldn't, and he wouldn't. His job was to save the world, how could he do that if the world believed he was dead.

The last words he heard from his friends, were Katara and Zuko's voices saying.

"Zuko, he's just a kid..."

"...That's the problem..."


End file.
